ThE gAmE oF lOvE
by kagome7inuyasha75
Summary: Inuyasha loved Kikyo and she hurt him and yea of course left him but his stupid self doesnt give up he thinks he can get her back by making her jealous with a nobody what happens when that nobody is the somebody hes been waiting for Inu KagsMirsan
1. Chapter 1 the player and his friend

**New story sorry just had a really good idea sorry to say this but I'm not going to write for the other one's I'm only going 2 work on this baby lol so don't get mad but come on! I have 2 finish at least one story k well here's**

**Summary:**

**Inuyasha loved Kikyo and she hurt him and yea of course left him but his stupid self doesnt give up he thinks he can get her back by making her jealous with a nobody what happens when that nobody is the somebody hes been waiting for in the beginnng its a little inu kikyo but then of course its ---->> Inu KagsMirsan**

**The game of love :**

**Bye yours truly Karen**

"No! Miroku get your ASS!! BACK HERE!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!" screamed a boy about 16 years of age. He had long white hair , with piercing amber eyes, and a

gorgeous body to go along with him. In total a drop dead gorgeous guy and also he had amazingly cute dog ears . "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH MY

UNDERWEAR Inyasha!!!!" shouted another very handsome boy. He to was 16 he had black hair in a pony tail. With strangely and almost impossible very beautiful dark purple

eye's. He was running away from the other boy holding what Inuyasha called "His baby" "Miroku DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PHONE DUDE!!!!!!! THAT'S MY

FREAKING LIFE!!!!!! Urgh I swear when I catch up to him I'm going to kill him! urgh" he shouted but mumbling the last parts to himself. "Huh huh what was the last part my dear

friend ? You'll kill me I highly doubt that because mom will in fact kill you" He said running much faster and laughing like a mad man. This was the best part of his day. "FINE!!! I'll

tell you where you fucking underwear are there in the back yard I dug them up……..so I hope you know how to wash clothes" said Inuyasha and laughing softly at the last part .

"You! Bastard damn bro I just barely bought those you fucking dick" said Miroku throwing the phone to Inuyasha who of course caught it without problem especially because of his

demon powers. "Ha! Well I just barely bought this beautiful phone " Inuyasha said hugging his "Baby" and kissing it. "Yea whatever kiss that "Baby: of yours because My dear

brother that's pretty much ALL the action your getting now since kikyo dumped your beautiful ass bro . Unlike me I have a date , three in fact." Said Miroku with a flirty smile just

picturing the women he had for to night . "SHUT THE FUCK UP dude I'm still fucking hurting" said Inuyasha getting a frown after hearing that. Miroku looked at his poor brother

it was only what ten years that he had been adopted by the Takashi family , and just 7 years that they both met the beautiful and mysteries kikyo. Yea she was like there best friend.

But she changed so much every year more and more losing her best aspects. Yea ok Inuyasha and Kikyo started to go out like a six months ago. In the beginning everything was

going great for them , hell they seemed perfect for each other but she was changing and so was her feelings for Inuyasha but again Inuyasha loved that girl, she was his first love and

sadly still is . Miroku felt bad for him, shesh he hated Kikyo now, he knew she was cheating on Inuyasha for like a month already but every time Miroku told him he didn't believe

Miroku. So of course Miroku gave up not liking the fact that Inuyasha was becoming more and more mad at him for "Lying" so yea didn't want to lose Inuyasha which would be

hard since they live together. "Look Inuyasha just don't stress over that she's nothing dude just a little slut she's not the Kikyo we one's knew" said Miroku. "No Miroku she's just

going through something I know she loves me and I know she still does all I have to do is make her jealous get any girl who loves me and just use her and when Kikyo comes to her

scenes dump the nobody and get with the somebody" said Inuyasha so proudly thinking his idea was a great one . " Dude your fucking cold just ahh! You get me so effin mad why

the fuck will you do that to a poor unfortunate girl you dick not even I do that I just have one night stands and I even TELL THEM before right after I ask them out and well they

always say yes to me cuz well LOOK at me … OK ok I'm getting off track NAHH Inuyasha that Faull you can't do that its going to be a mistake for that nobody and maybe even

for you" "O shut up Miroku it's a perfect idea just have to find some one" Miroku just started to walk away shacking his head he knew it was a bad idea just couldn't believe his

brother didn't damn this is where the adoption shows thought Miroku. " No dude hear me out! it's a great idea and you know it right Miroku tomorrow you have to help me find

the nobody I mean girl and make sure she won't say no when I ask her out" said Inuyasha in his own world not knowing that Miroku had left the room.

Ok here's were I stop so who's the nobody ?? Pretty obvious lol so hope you likeyy :


	2. Chapter 2 hunger

**Hola!!! So this is the next chapter of…..The game of love ;**

**The game of love chapter 2: hunger:)**

"Sango!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get back here with my bra!" shouted a girl about 16 years of age. She had long Raven beautiful hair with gorgeous green eyes, and a amazing body to go along with her. "NEVER! UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT MY CAR KEYS!" screamed a very beautiful girl, with brown hair, and light brown eyes. She to had a very nice body , and she was a few months older then the Raven hair beauty. "Fine, fine Sango shesh there under my bed in the box that says you wish you where me or something stupid like that" "Thank you Kagome" said Sango throwing Kagome's bra to her and running up stairs. "Yea yea your welcome" said Kagome jumping on the couch and turning on the tv. "So what's on" asked Sango running down the stairs. "Uhhhh Nothing really o wait! America's next top model" said Kagome smiling. Sango rolled her eyes and said "Yea you know I hate that show its just a bunch of bimbo's on a show" "Hahaha Not really Sango they have to do a lot in the show plus its funny sometimes" "Whatever I'm going out to eat wanna come??" "No thanks I'm to lazy" she said changing the channel. "Oh….ok well then do you want me to bring you something since you want to leave your poor, poor sister alone and let her go out to that big bad world all by her poor self" she said with a fake frown. "Urgh…..fine! Ill go with my POOR , POOR sister" said Kagome smacking Sango on the head and running to the closet to get her flats. "Thank you! And ouch" said Sango laughing and rubbing her head. " Come on lets go" said Kagome walking to the car. When they got into Sango's Convertible Kagome turned on the radio. They both started singing to the song that came up laughing like crazy loving the feeling to be out and together.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This was the life thought Sango, and Kagome, as the wind blew there hair.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

They where so happy, and hungry.

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

"Wow that was awesome" said Kagome. "Yea it was! But I'm Hungry. So where do you want to eat??" "Hmmm I don't know babes how about Red Lobster ?" said Kagome. "Yea sure sounds good." Said Sango driving to the direction of the mall. Where the closest red lobster was located. Near there new school…but what they didn't know was that they were going to meet there new problems…

With Inuyasha and Miroku:

"DUDE! I'm like starving whatcha want to eat?" ask Miroku who was playing x-box 360. "Ummm Red lobster!" "NO! olive Garden" argued Miroku. "No! RED LOBSTER!!!" shouted Inuyasha a little iratated. "Ok fine lets flip a coin to see which we go to" said Miroku looking for the coin. "No! come on olive garden is so far away, while red lobster is around the corner" said Inuyasha. "Hello Inu? We have car's, duhhh" said Miroku still looking for a quarter. "Fine get the stinking quarter" "Found it! Ok heads or tails man?" "Tails" "K here it goes" he said flipping it they both let the quarter hit the floor, and when it did they both looked at each other and looked down. "Tails!!!" shouted Inuyasha dancing the happy dance. "Awwww man this stinks" whined Miroku while putting his shoes on.

15 minutes later of walking :

"See it would have taken us a hour to get to Olive Garden dutch bag" said Inuyasha opening the doors to the entrance of Red Lobster (fucking love! Red lobster:) "Yea w/e" said Miroku. "Hello welcome to Red Lobster how many ?" said the waitress smiling at them. "Helloooo sweetie two please sexy" said Miroku forgetting all about olive Garden. Inuyasha looked at him like if he was crazy wasn't he upset, he just shook his head. "Ok! Please come this way" said the waitress "HEY! Wait we've been waiting here for like a hour already" screamed a Raven Hair girl . Inuyasha turned around to see a drop dead gorgeous girl. "O yea sorry miss I completely forgot about you, you to please also come this way" said the waitress. "Sango come on " said the Girl. "K Kagome" said a girl walking up to them. Miroku couldn't stop staring at the brunette beauty . Wow so she's Sango thought Miroku. So she's Kagome thought Inuyasha. As they four followed the waitress. They were all walking quietly when ………."HENTAI!!!!" said Sango smacking Miroku right on the cheek. "Ouch" both said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. Making them both turn and look at each other. For some strange reason they didn't stop the couldn't they were in a trance until. "Um Kagome! Kagome! Hello Kagome! our table is ALL the way over there …_stupid perv_ come on Kagome! " said Sango dragging her away. "Wow Inuyasha you couldn't stop starring at that girl but i cant blame you she was wow but that Sango girl was ahh! Amazing" said Miroku in his own daze. "Yea she was huh? I have to meet her I don't know why but she waw me " said Inuyasha starring at her take her seat. **"YES! He's forgetting about kinky hoe !!!" thought Miroku. **"Oh and girls our names are Inuyasha and Miroku, Im Miroku!" Shouted Miroku and of course the girls heard him. The rest of the night went simple it was the last time they all saw each other….until the first day of school that is of course……

**K well that's the end of the chapter : hope you like review review REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter3 meeting ayame & kikyo encounter

**Chapter 3 of The game of love: First day of school…**

"Come on Miroku we're going to be late for school you fuck head" said Inuyasha getting his car keys and sitting down on the couch to wait for his brother. "Yo..relax since when

do you care about school" said Miroku putting gel in his hair. "Well Kikyo always comes to school early the first day of school" "Oh that's why dude that's a worthless reason for

me to hurry up and make my hair look crappy you know that right?" "Shut the fuck up and hurry your ass up or im leaving with out you" said Inuyasha getting pissed off for the way

he called Kikyo . "Ok! OK! Shesh calm your nipples man" said Miroku laughing at Inuyasha. "Feh" "K done! Lets go" said Miroku getting his book bag and jacket. Inuyasha was

wearing a red and black striped shirt with black baggy pants, and his 1's ( Jordan's lol). Miroku was wearing a white skeleton with a red hoody and his black and white Nike's.

They both look really good. "So Inuyasha Imagine those gorgeous girls we saw in red lobster are in our school wouldn't that be awesome like holy crap" said Miroku opening the

car door. "Yea….I know with that Kagome girl Kikyo well get so fucking jealous like not even funny she'll come running back to me" said Inuyasha turning on the car. "Are you

serious….wow your sad Inuyasha just freaking sad" said Miroku turning on the radio and trying to not get mad at him. "Wait hold up why?" asked Inuyasha turning down the

volume. "What the hell do you mean why? Did you even see that Kagome girl??? She was amazing and she looked like a really nice girl, I bet you she's like 10,000 times better

then your sluttie x" said Miroku getting a little ticked off. "Damn Miroku and you haven't even met her I wonder how it will be when you do, damn you'll fall for her" "Hahaha thanks

she's amazing and all but dude did you see Sango holy crap I had a dream with her" he said with a grin on his face. "Ew I don't even want to know" said Inuyasha turning up the

volume. "Like we were touching each other and mmm" "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha. Then they both started laughing. "Nahh chill don't

worry it wasn't a nasty dream dude, it was actually a romantic one" "Yea right that's really hard to believe" said Inuyasha parking the car. "K don't believe me w/e" said Miroku in

a fake hurt voice. "Hahaha come on lets go get our schedules and I hope…" but before he could finish his sentence there was someone shouting there names and running towards

them. "Hey!! Inuyasha Miroku!!" shouted a girl with black hair, and green eye's. Very pretty girl she was wearing a denim skirt with a white shirt that said on the front "Can't touch

this" and in the back "Only if you want a broken nose of course" The girl hugged both of the guys and kissed them on the cheek. "Wow I missed you guys so how was your

summer?" "Hey Ayame hahah love the shirt" said Inuyasha trying to read the back of her shirt. "Especially how it looks on you" said Miroku with a perverted look. "Thanks

Miroku!" said Ayame with a smile "But the shirt goes for you to" she added. "AWWW! Man no fun" said Miroku with a pouty look. Ayame and Inuyasha just ignored him and

started talking. Ayame was like one of there best friends very pretty and nice and sweet and trustworthy. They loved her and protected her no matter what . "Wow I wonder where

Koga is" said Ayame looking around. "Still not over wolf shit" said Inuyasha. "Huh? O yea…." said Ayame sadly. Koga never gave her the time of day. "Ayame your to good for

him" said Inuyasha feeling bad for her. Yea ok Inuyasha and Kouga are friends and all but he pissed the shit out of him. He would always flirt with her and yet always flirt with other

girls right in front of her. That was mostly the reason they fought well the only reason so far. "Nahh Inuyasha she's not She to amazing for him" said Miroku giving her a smile and

hugging her. Ayame stiffened but relaxed when she didn't feel any thing . "Thanks Miroku" she said Hugging him back. " Hey!!! What about me" said Inuyasha with a puppy pout

(ahh! So cute!!) "Hahaha thanks Inuyasha" she said hugging him. Just then they all heard a motorcycle. They turned around to see the slut of the world and the fucker of the world.

Kikyo and her new man Naruko. Inuyasha started to growl. Ayame got pissed off who the fuck would leave Inuyasha for that. When Kikyo and Naruko where passing by Ayame

couldn't hold it in. "Fucking slut" said Ayame. Kikyo turned around and smirked then grabbed Naruko and kissed him. "EW! MY EYE'S holy! Fuck CAN YOU NOT DO

THAT! Oh my god do you want to kill someone" said Miroku rubbing his eye's. "Maybe" said Naruko going in front of Miroku. "Well then try fuck face" said Miroku getting into

Naruko's face. "No Naruko lets go there a waist of your time honey" she said a little woried. "Fine but only for you baby come on" he said grabbing her and walking away kikyo

turned around and looked at Inuyasha and gave him a sad look .

Inuyasha was so pissed he wanted to slash Naruko's neck especially when he went up to Miroku like that, and that look that kikyo did only made him want her back more but also

made him confused. "Inuyasha calm down your eyes are getting red" said Ayame a little

worried. "Oh my god Inuyasha look who's coming out of that car!!" said Miroku completely for getting about what happened, Inuyasha turned around to see the raven beauty he

saw in the restaurant not so long ago. Ayame looked at the two girls and then at her two friends seeing them look at them like if there where famous people. "Um… it's just two

girls" said Ayame confused. "No Ayame its my future wife" said Miroku. "And, my future nobody" said Inuyasha more to himself. But because of Ayame's demon powers she

heard him she then turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean your future nobody Inuyasha" she asked now even more confused.

_**until next time :) k review! REVIEW **_


	4. Chapter 4 they meet in school!

"Come on Kagome let's get going" nagged Sango while pulling on Kagome's sleeve. "Wait! I just have to eat breakfast" "Oh my god I'll buy you McDonald's lets just get going please!!!" "Holy Crap Sango ok let's go shesh and You better get me McDonald's because if not I'm going to hurt you bwahahahaha" "Uh ok lets go come on!" said Sango getting her backpack and car key's . Kagome did the same but instead she got her house keys. "Sango! Come on my stomached is growling" said Kagome holding her tummy. "Yea yea I know we're almost there" "k and your buying McDonalds right" said Kagome with a toothy smile. "Yes we are going through the drive through. "YAY!" she said like a little seven year old. Sango just rolled her eyes, and started to wait behind to cars. "Urgh! Mad slow holy fuck" said Sango a little aggravated. "Um Sango….can I ask you some thing" "Yea what?" "Why are you so rushy? It's not like you care about school so why are you so worried to get there?" asked Kagome with a confused look on her face. "Fine Ill tell you remember those guy's we saw in the restaurant well I found out they go to our school with the help of Rin ahh! So I sorta wanted to see him…" said Sango with a blush on her cheeks. Kagome remember them OF course she remember them ahh! She had a dream of Inuyasha that gorgeous guy. "Ooo so which one?" asked Kagome a little scared Imagine it was Inuyasha …."Sadly it was the perv Miroku I don't know why but I cant get him out of my head." said Sango playing with her hair. "Hahahah he was sexy nahh dude me it was Inuyasha he was to I don't know he was amazing ahh! I had a dream about him hehehe" "Wow Kagome Naughty or Romantic?" "I don't know we where both holding hands and laughing and stuff. Then this girl comes and she's like get away from him now!! And Inuyasha looks at me then at her and he whispers sorry Kagome, and he leaves, I'm left heart broken…..weird because I barely met him.." sad Kagome sadly.

"Hmm I read in a book that if your lover is taken from you in a dream it normally means he's going to be yours forever or something like that I don't know hahah" said Sango driving a little more. "Yea! Wait….. No…w/e I don't care " said Kagome . Then they finally reached the cashier. "Hello welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" said the kind lady. "Yea we will have to number six instead of coffee orange juice and to extra hash browns" said Sango quickly. "Ok.. Anything else?" she asked. "No that's it thank you " said Sango Kindly. "OK please go to the cash registered" . With that they got there food, paid and left to school. They ate while they were driving there. When they got there they parked and where done. "Piece of gum?" asked Kagome. "Yea sure thanks Kag's" said Sango. "No problem!". With that they both got out of the car locked it and started to walk inside the building . "Hey! Wait girls" Shouted someone. They both turned around to see them! Inuyasha, and Miroku there mystery men!! "Oh my god Sango" said Kagome in a loud whisper Kagome was so happy. "Yea I know remember don't say anything about use thinking of them play it cool act like if you don't even know who they are k?" "uh …..k" said Kagome. "Hey girls remember us From the restaurant" said Miroku, with a wink, and Inuyasha right behind. "Uh no" said Sango Flatly. "O ok sorry bye" said Inuyasha walking away with Miroku. "1.2.3.4.5"whispered Sango, "Wait! Are you sure? Red lobster ring a bell" asked Inuyasha. "Hmm now that I remember yea sort a you guys where the one's who screamed O and by the way something something we are Inuyasha and Miroku" replied Kagome. "YEA! that's use" said Miroku Happily. From that point on weeks passed and they all became good friends going out occasionally also Kagome knew she had feeling for Inuyasha, Sango knew she had feelings for Miroku, and Miroku Knew he had feelings for Sango and Inuyasha well Inuyasha …….

Ok here next chapter coming really soon promise : k well review!!


	5. Chapter 5 dates and more

** Chapter 5 the game of love : Dates and more…**

"Inuyasha come on!! " shouted Miroku as he was looking for his car keys. "Yea let's go dude I'm ready" said Inuyasha running down the stairs. "So you excited?" "Hell yea

Miroku". "Cool! Cool dude its cool to see that your over Kikyo and your stupid plan" said Miroku with a smile. "Pszzzzz yea right I've been working on my plane all week, today

I'm going to ask Kagome out, and that's when everything starts" said Inuyasha with a smirk. "WHAT! No! she really likes you dude aww come on she's so nice man haven't you

seen that? Oh my god she's to good for you" said Miroku driving to the restaurant. "Perfect she likes me and yea I know she is that's why I need Kikyo" said Inuyasha looking out

the window. "Fuck Inuyasha your going to regret this but this is the last time I ever tell you to not do this to Kagome last time" with that said Miroku put the cd player on the highest

volume. "Feh" said Inuyasha holding his ears that where throbbing of pain. When Miroku finally turned off the radio. Inuyasha was almost dead. Miroku saw Inuyasha's state and

started to crack up. "That's what you get fuck face" said Miroku walking away and going into the restaurant. "Ahhh what fuck oh please its not like Kagome is going to fall in love

with me right?" said Inuyasha to himself. He entered to the restaurant to hear.. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!" smack and thud. Inuyasha chuckled a little as he passed by Miroku he said "And

that's what you get " he said with a smile. "Hey Kagome, Sango" he said giving them both kisses on the cheek. "Hey Inu" said Kagome helping Miroku up. Then Miroku tripped

making them both fall right on top of each other. Inuyasha saw this and didn't even know why he felt jealousy and he started to growl. "Miroku! Get the fuck of her!!" said Inuyasha

grapping him and putting him on his chair not so softly. "Sorry Kagome" said Miroku looking down (ahh! Imagine so cute:) "Its ok Miroku it was only a accident" replied Kagome.

That's when Inuyasha noticed how beautiful Kagome looked when she was blushing, and how cute her voice sounded. A few minutes later a waitress came they all ordered and

started to chat Miroku, and Sango where both lost in a conversation with each other. "So Kagome how was your day?" ask Inuyasha with Spaghetti on his mouth. "Hahahaha

Inuyasha your mouth" Inuyasha saw her laughing "She looks beautiful laughing" he thought. "So yea anyways my day was pretty bad until now " she said with a affectionate smile.

He returned the smile. Time passed and Inuyasha was having the time of his life. He never had a funnier date, not even with Kikyo…… "Inuyasha?" "Huh? o yea sorry Kagome just

was thinking of something" Kagome giggled a little "More like some one " she said , But before Inuyasha could say anything the waitress came to take there dirty plates. "Inuyasha,

Kagome me and Sango are going to go ahead" said Miroku standing up. "Yea Kag's I'm taking the car k?" "uhh so how am I getting home" Kagome asked Sango. "Inuyasha"

both Sango and Miroku said before they left leaving 40 dollar's for the check. "So…. I guess we're alone hehehe" said Kagome starring at her plate. "Yea so Kagome what's your

favorite movie?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh my God Click!" "Wow cool that's mine to that's awesome" "Yea" she said with a smile. "So who's your Favorite singer?" he asked.

"Hmmm I don't know I have a lot can't choose" "Hahaha yea same here" "Ok my turn what's your favorite type of music??" "Hard core rock metallic, some rap and yours?"

asked Inuyasha. "Wow I love rock, punk rock, and like anything I can sing to scream to or dance to" she started to laugh at herself. Inuyasha loved that about her. The night was

going amazing . "Hey Kagome how about we get out of her and walk the food off by taking a stroll down the beach" "Yea!! Sure " she said super excited. With that they paid and

drove to the beach. Inuyasha smelled her scent that drove him crazy. He couldn't stop looking at her, maybe…..She is better then Kikyo …..But what about my whole child hood

with Kikyo…what about all those moments with her, I love her still…I have to use Kagome I just have to… "Inuyasha? Are you ok you keep dazing off on me" she said a little

worried. Inuyasha looked at her and just seeing her worried for him melted his heart and he forgot about everything all about his plane. "Yea I'm fine sweet heart" He could see

Kagome blush with that nick name. "Hehehe K Inu" he smiled when she called him Inu. Now they where both sitting on the beach. Kagome on his lap she was laying her head on

Inuyasha's shoulder. Neither of them wanted to move. "Kagome?" "yea?" I want to ask you a question but I'm scared of what you'll say" said Inuyasha's For some strange reason

he was asking her because he wanted to he forgot his plan….. for now….. "Oh no Inuyasha don't be scared just ask me" she said Looking into his eye's. He could feel her heart

starting to pick up it's pace he smirked. "k… Kagome do you want to go out?" Inuyasha saw Kagome's face lid up with happiness. "Yes!! Oh my god Inuyasha you don't know

how happy I' am" she said hugging him. He hugged her back, and they just stood there watching the stars, and being happy with each others company.

_**With Miroku & Sango:**_

"Sango" whispered Miroku. "Yea?" "O nothing just your name its so beautiful, o and you look beautiful." said Miroku with a smile. Sango couldn't help but blush. "Thanks" she said

with a smile. "So uh do you want to go to the park and walk off our full bellies" he said stopping at a light. "Sure that would be cool" "K then central park it is" he said with a smirk.

"Wow you sure its far away" "Not at this time" he replied with a wink. "O hahah kk" With that it took them half a hour to get there but they where having a blast talking and singing

songs that came up on the radio. When they got there Miroku opened the car door for Sango. "Thank you" "Your welcome gorgeous" she blushed, and Miroku thought she was

one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Especially when the light hit her face. He saw a carriage and called it. "Miroku if we are going to walk off our lunch I don't think

riding horses counts" "O hahaha sorry" he said scratching his head. "O no! Miroku don't say sorry its ok I'll love to ride on the carriage" "Really?" "With you anything" she said

Winking and going on the carriage. He stood there stunned then he smiled and followed her. It was getting a pit chilly so they got a blanket, and started talking about anything and

everything. That's until.. "Sango…can I ask you a question?" "Yea of course" she said with a smile. "K well um here goes nothing doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" he asked he saw

her face go from confused to happy as hell. "YES! Miroku wait on one condition." "Anything" "You stop flirting and stuff because the minute I see you touching or groping another

girl its over" she said with a voice that Miroku couldn't figure out. He thought about it and said "Of course for you Anything Sango my love" he said kissing her hand. The rest of the

night went wonder full…..

**At home with Inuyasha & Miroku:**

"YO!!!!!!! DUDE!!!!!!! YOU HERE" shouted Miroku he was in like cloud nine with the same smile he put when she said yes. "Yea!!! In the Kitchen hurry I have to tell you

something" Miroku came running into the kitchen. "DUDE! Before you say a word let me tell you what happened to me K well after Sango, and I left the restaurant we went to

central park and then we went on a carriage ride she looked amazing during the carriage ride we talked about everything and anything and then! I asked her out!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE

SAID YES!!!!!!!!!! AHH! Inuyasha! I'm so happy Oh my god nothing can bring me down" said Miroku dancing the happy dance. Inuyasha never saw his brother like this for a

girl…he smiled he was happy for his brother. He wished he could be like that with Kagome but his heart was already spoken for which hurt him and now Kagome was his girl

friend which hurt him more. Inuyasha stood up got his cereal turned around and said "YEA ME AND KAGOME ARE GOING OUT TO k well BYE!!!!!!!!!!!" he said running

away…..Miroku stood there "except for that….NO INUYASHA YOU CANT DO THIS TO HER!!!!" Miroku chased Inuyasha all the way to his room. But Inuyasha locked the

door….. "Damn him" whispered Miroku when he went to his own room.

**At home with Kagome & Miroku:**

"KAGOME!! Oh my god are you here" said Sango closing the door to her house. "Yea omg Sango Inuyasha asked me out and I said yes!!!!" said Kagome running down the

stairs. "Oh My god! Me 2 but with Miroku!!!!!! Yay! Kagome this is awesome I like him so much he's so amazing" said Sango in a daze" "I know I feel the same way for

Inuyasha"

They both went to bed thinking of them

_**K here chapter 5 **__**J**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mall mall and drama Naruko

Next chappie :D thanks everyone for reviewing

Weeks have passed and Inuyasha and Kagome we're going great he actually was starting to forget his plane and he was starting to developed feeling's for her bigger then he could

imagine. Until one day he got a new message when he was playing games on his side kick. It read _**Inuyasha hey it's uh Kikyo just wanted to know how you where and tell **_

_**you I miss you so much , and that I think I still love you, I noticed this when well……I heard you that you started to go out with that Kagome Girl and it hurt me I **_

_**don't know what to do or say Inuyasha but I guess all I can say is I'm sorry and I never wanted to hurt you ever…again..**_ Inuyasha stood there shocked he was with

Kagome buying clothes and she was in the fitting room. Inuyasha didn't know what to say but he responded. _**Kikyo really?? Wow well the only reason I ever started to go out**_

_** with Kagome was because well to make you jealous and try to get you back I still love you to Kikyo but now I don't know what to do with Kagome I don't want to**_

_** hurt her**_……. He pressed send and two minutes later he got a new text. _**Then stay with her a while longer and ill do the same with Naruko then we will break up with**_

_** them and we can go out again, **__**J**__** I love you Inuyasha don't forget it **_…..He responded _**Never will and I have always loved you to Kikyo and I guess your idea is**_

_** pretty good but how long do you think? **_He pressed send and one minute later. _**Ummm like 2 months is good, We can start going out in December its almost the end of**_

_** September that will give is time baby so is that cool? **_He replied _**yea its good! **_He couldn't breath his plane was a success he was so happy and imagining kissing Kikyo again

until "Hey Inu! how do I look in this?' He look forward to find Kagome looking absolutely amazing, she had a long red dress that fit her curves perfectly they we're here because

Kagome had a Broadway musical she was going to addition for school but the paper said she had to look formal so here they where and the dress she had was a winner. "You..

You…" he was speechless. "That bad huh" she said sadly turning around. "NO!" he said running after her. "Huh?" "I mean No Kagome you look amazing you have to buy it.!" "Oh

K! Oh my god I'm so happy to have you Inuyasha" she said giving him a fast kiss. "Yea me to Kagome" he whispered. Then he look down and everything he just felt came

crashing down his heart started to hurt he was so confused he look at the text _**K babe oh my god I'm so happy I met you Inuyasha! you and me forever Your's ONLY! **_

_**Kikyo **__**J**_He replied _**yea… me 2 **_He felt bad so bad. "K Inuyasha all done come on we can go now.. So uh…whatcha want to do, now since we are done buying the dress we can

do whatever you want " she said with a smile. Wow…that's a first…and that's when he remember

_**Flash back**_

"Baby! how do I look" said Kikyo waking up from Inuyasha sleep, they both we're in the clothes store because Kikyo had a urge to buy something so she just called Inuyasha and

made him come to the store. " You look good like always" he didn't even think about looking up she looked good in everything Shesh he sometimes hated coming with her to much

clothes always asking him urgh it annoyed him and that Nick name Baby! Damn he hated when girls called him that. She was just lucky he loved her. "K well I'm done, so whatcha

want to do?" he looked at her and sighed of relief finally fun. "Um lets go to the arcade" He said stretching. "No! I hate that place lets just go get my nails done and then my hair and

then we can go eat salads Ok baby let's go" she said looked at him smiled and started to walk away. You got to be fucking kidding me no! no! ahh what the fuck I don't want to!

He thought,. "NO! I don't fucking want to" he said by accident. Kikyo stopped and looked at him and gave him a look that if looks could kill he'll be dead…. "What did you say

BABY…??" "Uh ehh so what nail color looks best on you?" he replied with fear. "Better well I think red don't you?" "Yea" he said annoyed….Kikyo was the most annoying bitch

in the world when it came to the mall…or shopping…

_**Flash back done**_

"Inuyasha? What do you want to do?" Inuyasha looked at her scared but then he asked her "The uh….arcade?" he waited for the blow and waited…..but it never came. 'Sure! But

first" "AWWW MAN! NO!" he said out loud with out thinking. "Oh um…then ok I'll take the bags to the car and you go ahead, I'll catch up" said Kagome a little hurt because

the way he screamed at her. "Huh? NO wait I'm sorry babe I thought you wanted to cut your hair or something wow I'm so sorry at screaming at you ahh! Oh my god I feel

horrible" he said Hugging her. She giggled "Its ok and who the hell will want to cut there hair while they are at the mall The mall is for fun! Not boring stuff, so come on I want to

kick your ass in the racing game" she said grapping her bags and laughing at him. He stood there Wow she's everything I want. What about Kikyo..? AHH! Cant you just let me be

thought Inuyasha, Nope I'm you well your demon side and I'm always right well sometimes wrong… So? If your always right who should I chose from Kikyo , and Kagome ……

duh! Kagome… SEE your not always right stupid demon side…. No its just that Human's are naive and believe only what they see if you open your eyes Inuyasha you'll see the

right choice….Huh? "Inuyasha !! Come on! Lock the car door already" said Kagome waiting for him to… "OH! Yea sorry" he said locking the door. Three hours later they both

where walking hand by hand together going to there car. Until Inuyasha saw Kikyo and Naruko laughing and holding hands. He felt so mad, and jealous. But he controlled it after all

he was with Kagome….. Kikyo saw him he was sure she did and when she looked his way he let go of Kagome's hand, like if it was poison. Kagome looked at him and said..

"What happened?" "No nothing my hand it started to hurt" he lied, and he felt bad, but at least Kagome believed him "O here let me take a look" he gave her his hand. "Well I

don't see anything…and the bones are intact maybe you we're playing that games to much" they both looked at each other and started to crack up. "Yea right! Games cant hurt

you" they both said…. Well…not all games Thought Kagome..

A few hours later they ate and Inuyasha left Kagome home and he went home himself. When he was in his room listening to music he got a new text from Kikyo.. _**Hey I saw you**_

_** with Kagome today **__**L**__** you guys looked happy really happy Inuyasha maybe its best we just stay friends**_… He read he could have said yes it would have been the best

choice he could have agreed left it like that but of course he didn't. He replied….. _**Yea I saw you with Naruko fucker you didn't look all to sad either and look Kikyo I love**_

_** you and I don't want to be just friends so don't say that ok**_ ….he pressed send a minute later _**Ok! **__**J**__** Oh my god I was so scared baby! I thought I was losing you**_. He

smiled he felt good he had to beautiful girls drooling for him one was his, and the other was going to be his. But then it hit him he had to break up with Kagome and deep down in his

gut he didn't want to he didn't want to at all…. But he still had a few weeks make the best of them right? …He replied don't worry you never will :D

_**Far away more like a few houses away:**_

"Good Kikyo make him think you love him, are plan is going beautiful baby" he said with a smile. "Yes Naruko I know honey, but I feel dirty talking to this mutt again" she said

reading the new text he sent her…. _**don't worry you never will **_:… "EW! He's so in love with me" she said dropping the sidekick id. "Yea well he has to be so our plan can work,

next text you have to tell him I'm abusing you so he can get mad and he can show Kagome his anger so she can start getting a idea of Him liking you more then just friends, k baby

we need that Kagome girl to be heart broken then she will be vulnerable to we can trick her to her death" said Naruko with a evil smile. "Yea! Your so smart, and gorgeous and

ahh! I LOVE YOU! BABY!" shouted Kikyo running to him and making out with him…. "I love you too Kikyo" said Naruko putting his hands on her ass. He did love her, and his

feelings for her we're growing he wanted to make her his, and only his so he had to ask her hand in Marriage but he didn't want to do that either not yet they were to young when

they finished high school he would. "So you want me to tell him now about you abusing me ?" "Nahh next week for now say bye, or talk about other stuff. We have to make his life

a living hell and Kagome too. Kikyo if we don't my life can never be happy" said Naruko putting her on his lap.. "That's why I'm doing this to see you happy I love you Naruko so

much , I always want to see you happy and if your sad I'm sad" said Kikyo hugging him… He smiled she was the only girl that made him happy and who actually accepted her, no

girl ever did but her, He hugged her tighter never ever wanting to let her go…..

_A few minutes later…_

They both feel asleep but before Naruko did he was thinking of how great it will be to destroy there lives he had so much anger built inside of him, so much for so many reason……


End file.
